degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-3575890-20140613115854
It’s saddening that nobody seems to appreciate Karma as anything more than an auxiliary to Amy. A tool to make Amy happy. I ship Amy and happiness like everyone else, but I also just as well love Karma and refuse to downplay her importance by reducing her to the role of nothing more than Amy’s bitch, which is exactly what some people in this fandom seem to want her to be. Oh Karma, why can’t you just be a good girl, suck it up, and give Amy what she wants regardless of how you actually feel? Don’t be such a selfish bitch. My god, Karma has wants, needs, and feelings of her own and those matter too! Yes, my heart bleeds for poor Amy whose just had her heart shattered by her first love rejecting her, but what about how Karma feels? This isn’t the Amy Raudenfeld show. This story is just as much Karma’s as Amy’s and her side of it matters just as much! While Amy’s tears broke my heart, so too did Karma’s because you can positively see how much it’s killing her inside that she’s hurting her best friend like this. Does ANYONE get that? Karma is not this life-ruining, heartless bitch deliberately toying with Amy’s feelings. You cannot possibly claim that when up until now she did not even know that Amy was in love with her. In fact, if anything, Amy is toying with Karma’s emotions. She is intentionally hurting her best friend by sleeping with the guy she has feelings for! But I digress. Karma can’t control how she feels or doesn’t feel anymore than Amy can control how she feels about Karma. She loves Amy, but not in the same way that Amy loves her and that does not make her a horrible person. Yes, she’s made some dumb decisions throughouout the span of this season, but you know what? So has Amy. That’s the beauty of these two girls. They’re both wonderfully flawed and complex. Divisions of positive and negative traits meld together to create two fleshed out, multifaceted teenage girls with their own individual style, personalities, idiosyncrasies, problems, lives. They’re not a package deal, okay? They’re both worth more than being reduced to just one half of an OTP. Both are clearly going through an identity crisis of some sort, though obviously in different ways, and have a lot to figure out about themselves, but right now, neither have any clue as to where they actually stand with each other or as individuals and at what - 15/16 years old, that’s pretty damn normal. So let’s not just paint Amy as the victim and write Karma off as some selfish bitch when the situation is not at all that black and white and it’s a great disservice to either character to simplify it like that with no regard for the details. Bear in mind that as heartbroken as Amy is - in a way, Karma might even be hurting more in the sense that she knows she’s causing the one person she loves more than anything else in the world - the last person she would EVER want to hurt - such pain and anguish. She’s not just heartbroken over losing her best friend and soul mate, but she’s also overwrought with guilt. Let that sink in.